Perdition turret
Perdition turrets are automated terran-designed base defense structures. Overview Designed to supplement bunker garrisons in base defense against ground attackers, the automated perdition turret is housed in a neosteel casing installed below ground level. When enemies advance into its range, the turret pops up and unleashes a flaming steam of superheated plasma that deals massive damage over a wide area, albeit at short range. A small cluster of perdition turrets can hold off large packs of zerglings. However, the turret is most effective when complemented by siege tanks and bunkered marines. The turret contains onboard sensors that automatically retract the turret in the absence of enemies.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The original concept of the turret was designed by Egon Stetmann of Raynor's Raiders as a structure effective against massed infantry. Their weapons come from scrounged firebat suits, and have gained a permanent place in terran arsenals.Medievaldragon. 2009-08-21. Starcraft II Single Player Hands On: The Armory Room. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-08-28. Game Structure |fgcolor= |image=PerditionTurret SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role=Anti-personal automated defensive structure |useguns=Perdition flamethrower |usearmor= |hp=350 560 (at Swann full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin=150 75 (Co-op Swann Level 3) |supply= |time=35 23 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |gun1name=Perdition flamethrower |gun1strength=16 (+4 vs light) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=4 (5 with Hi-Sec Auto Tracking) |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= |campcost=10 zerg research points }} Wings of Liberty The turret is available in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign. It is acquired at 10 zerg research points in the and at the cost of being able to use planetary fortresses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. The turret is meant to supplement bunkers. Perdition turrets automatically burrow underground when not in combat, and automatically unburrow to engage. They are fairly cheap and fast to build for their damage output, and can provide strong close-range protection to supplement the marines and siege tanks the player is likely using for defense otherwise. They are most effective against s due to their bonus against light-armored units and low range. Against terrans and protoss their uses are more limited, as s are much more durable, and terrans do not make use of melee units save the firebat. When compared against the planetary fortresses, the perdition turret is much cheaper (importantly not costing any vespene), faster to construct (especially if multiple SCVs are used), and their smaller size allows them to be placed more easily in cluttered building zones and at the top of ramps. However, they are not nearly as tough as planetary fortresses, can't produce SCVs, deal less damage per attack (especially against armored units), and have less range. Some of these are part of the Skygeirr Platform defense system.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. They are also seen on Moros. Acquisition Upgrades Co-op Missions Rory Swann is able to build perdition turrets in Co-op Missions. Upon reaching Level 3, Swann's perdition turrets upgrade into "Flaming Betties," which have half the cost of normal perdition turrets. Upgrades and Abilities Development Perdition turrets could be upgraded with Distortion Sensors,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 enabling them to detect cloaked units. They could also be salvaged. Known Models *Flaming Betty References Category:Terran Weapons